


cuddle piles and happy kits

by RyDyKG



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (implied but yknow), Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Kitsune, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Angst, Pack Cuddles, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: Everyone knows that cuddle piles can help soothe a fever.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	cuddle piles and happy kits

**Author's Note:**

> fluff. pure fluff. no angst to be found anywhere, nuh uh. missing sbi? you have come to the right place :D
> 
> shit summary but then again

Tommy sniffled, his two fox tails swishing behind him. His nose scrunched up as he started waking up fully.

The air was cold. Too cold, even with the blankets over his body. Usually, Tommy would find Wilbur sleeping next to him, or even Techno or Dad in the rare times that they decided to stay in bed. Today, however, there was no one next to him.

Tommy sneezed, sighing as he curled his tails around him. While it did keep him a little warmer, it still couldn’t replace the warmth that his skulk could give him.

“Wil?” he called out sleepily. “Techie? Dad?”

There was no reply. Tommy strained his ears, and heard the faint sound of pots banging and laughter.

Oh. They must’ve gotten an early breakfast.

Tommy kind of wanted to lay in bed until one of them came to carry him down, but he also wanted to cuddle with his skulk. Eventually, his want for cuddles outlasted his want for carry-hugs, and he yawned as he stood up, rubbing his eyes.

He sneezed again as he went down the stairs. He spotted Wilbur and Techno talking about one thing or another, as Dad put some plates on the table. 

“Morning, Toms,” Dad smiled when he saw him. “You woke up late today, didn’t you?”

Tommy pouted, shuffling to the table as Wilbur and Techno greeted him as well. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he whined, climbing up to sit next to Wilbur, who immediately started petting his hair. Tommy leaned into his touch, and continued. “You should've woken me up.”

“Well, you just looked so comfy there,” Wilbur laughed. “I couldn’t wake you up!”

Tommy would’ve argued back — and it would’ve been a good comeback too, one that would make Techno laugh — but he was distracted by the sweet smell of pancakes. A plate was placed in front of him, and he beamed.

“Can I have honey?!” he asked eagerly, tails wagging. 

“You woke up a few minutes ago and you’re already so energetic,” Dad chuckled, though he poured some honey onto the pancakes.

“Yeah, Toms, where did my sleepy little brother go?” Wilbur teasingly said, ruffling his hair.

“Shut up!” he rolled his eyes, grabbing the fork given to him and stabbing his pancakes in a way that made a screeching, scratchy noise.

“Don’t do that, Tommy,” Dad warned. Techno gently tugged his fork away from the plate and re-sunk the fork into the pancakes, only this time, there was no annoying or ear-piercing noise.

Tommy ignored what had happened prior, and started shoving the pancakes into his mouth as he listened to his skulk’s conversations.

“How did Dream react?” Wilbur asked. “Bet that piece of fuck was scared. You did make him scared, right?”

If this conversation happened when Tommy was younger, Dad would tell Wilbur off for using curse words around him. As it was, Tommy had picked up curse words from his friends, so Dad didn’t really try to enforce the rule of ‘no cursing around him’ anymore.

“You’re just angry that he beat you at your own game once,” Techno responded dryly. “But yes, he was scared.”

“Good,” Wilbur cackled, his four tails wagging in happiness. “Can’t wait to lord this over his head the next time we see each other. Actually, speaking of that; Toms, do you want to go visit Schlatt and Tubbo today?”

“To play?” Tommy perked up. Wilbur chuckled.

“Yeah, cub. You can go play with Tubbo.”

“Yeah!” Tommy cheered. “I wanna go play with-”

Tommy was cut off by his own sneeze. He scrunched up his nose, and tried to speak again, only to sneeze again. And again. And again. Then, he coughed, and accepted the glass of water that was passed to him.

“Well, _someone_ seems like they’re sick,” Techno pointed out fondly as he drank the water. “You’re sick, aren’t you?”

Tommy scowled and shook his head. “Nuh uh.”

“Do you think you have a fever, baby boy?” Dad asked him softly, walking over to place a palm on his forehead, brushing his hair back. Tommy shook his head again, pushing the hand away with a pout.

“No,” he frowned.

“Do you feel cold?” Dad asked him worriedly, and Tommy sneezed again. “I’ll take that as a yes. You’re sick, baby boy; you need to rest up.”

“Can’t,” he said. “Wanna play with Wilby and Tubbo.”

“Aww, I want to play with you too, Toms, and I’m sure Tubbo would like to play with you too,” Wilbur cooed, and Tommy smiled up at him. “But you’re sick, aren’t you? You’re sneezing and shivering; you’re sick, cub, and you know what to do when you’re sick, don’t you?”

“But I’m not sick!” 

And then, as if the universe hated him, he sneezed again, and started coughing.

He felt someone thumping his back, and whined softly. “I’m not sick,” he repeated.

“Sure, sure,” Techno chuckled. “But it wouldn’t be nice if you played while you’re sick.”

Tommy huffed, but he couldn’t refute against that statement. The last time he had gone out to play with Tubbo while he was sick, he ended up transferring his cold to Tubbo too, and he puked at dinner that day. He got grounded until his cold was over, and he didn’t want to experience that again.

“But Tubbo…” he offered one last feeble protest. “We were planning on doing something cool!”

“I’m sure Tubbo will understand that he can’t play with you today,” Dad told him gently. “And you did the same when he was sick, didn’t you?”

“Don’t you want a cuddle pile?” Wilbur asked him sweetly. “Doesn’t that sound nice, Toms? Us four together, cuddling. We haven’t had one in a while, have we?”

A cuddle pile did sound nice. Tommy had run out of excuses, but he was going to milk this situation as much as he could, even if he felt uncomfortable and he still wanted to go out and play.

With a pout, he turned to Wilbur and raised his arms. “Carry me,” he demanded.

“Eat your medicine first, cub,” he replied, and Tommy turned his head to see a spoon hovering in front of his face. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, knowing that the taste would be even worse.

“Don’t wanna!” he whined.

“Do you want the cuddle pile?” Techno raised an eyebrow as Dad urged the spoon closer to his mouth.

While he knew it was an empty threat, he still reluctantly swallowed the medicine down in fear. He stuck his tongue out in disgust, and heard his skulk laugh.

“Carry me, Wilby,” he turned to Wilbur again and whined.

Wilbur laughed and scooped him up, and Tommy buried his face into his chest, making soft and happy noises as he was carried to their living room, where they usually had cuddle piles.

“Let’s go grab the pillows and the blankets,” he heard Dad tell Techno, and he smiled.

Wilbur let them both sit on the floor, his tail cushioning the hard floor. Tommy pulled away, and shifted around until he was lying on Wilbur’s lap, head leaning against his shoulder.

“Sing me a song, Wilby,” Tommy murmured. “Dad and Techie are gonna take so long to come back.”

“They always do,” Wilbur laughed, but he adjusted them in a way that left Tommy cuddled up to his brother’s chest. “Now, what song would you like to hear, hmm?”

“A good one.”

“Oh? But all of my songs are good songs, Toms.”

“Not like that,” Tommy whined. “Yeah, they’re all good, but I want a good song. A pretty one.”

“You want me to sing you a pretty song?”

“Yeah.”

A chuckle. “Alright then. Settle in, ‘cause I’m gonna start singing now.”

Tommy closed his eyes as he heard Wilbur clear his throat, before he started. He vaguely remembered hearing this song before, back when he was a little younger. It had been a long time since he had heard the song, but it was still just as wonderful as the day he had heard it.

“And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up,” Wilbur sang, his voice a soothing and pretty thing, and Tommy melted into his embrace as he continued singing. 

“And I will hide you, when it gets too much. I’ll be right... beside you. I’ll be right… beside you,” Tommy started singing along as the song continued. 

Wilbur didn’t have his guitar with him right now, but he was perfectly happy listening to his voice. Wilbur always sounded the best compared to anyone else, anyways.

“Aww, look at you two.”

“Dad,” Wilbur whined. Tommy looked up, and grinned a toothy grin when he saw Techno and Dad standing in front, holding blankets and pillows.

A little adjusting and shifting of positions later, and a large and soft fleece blanket was thrown over the four of them. Tommy watched as Techno settled next to them, and grumbled softly as he was pulled off of Wilbur’s lap, though he instantly relaxed into the pillows behind him.

“Warm,” he sighed, and heard a soft laugh. He turned his head back and saw Dad settling down behind the three of them, his large kitsune form being long and big enough to hold all three of them between himself.

“My sweet boy,” Dad murmured, and Tommy couldn’t help the soft and small squeal that made its way out of his throat. He slumped back, turning to eventually bury his head on Techno’s shoulder, as Wilbur wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Tell me a story, Techie,” he demanded sleepily, burrowing besides the older. Pink hair tickled his nose, and he wrinkled his nose, hearing Techno chuckle as he moved his braid out of the way.

“Alright, what would you like to hear?” fluffy tails came to lay over his body, and Tommy yipped delightedly at the warmth and comfort it brought him.

“Dunno,” he shrugged. “But I wanna hear a good one.”

“All my stories are good, you gotta be more specific than that, cub,” Techno chuckled.

“I don’t know, I could name some pretty shit ones that you’ve told,” Wilbur mused, and Tommy giggled when he heard Wilbur curse. “Oi, stop pulling on my tails!”

“Your fault,” Techno sniffed, and there was a soft yelp as Dad laid his tails over the three of them.

“Stop arguing,” Dad admonished gently. “Tommy, would you like Techno to tell you a random story?”

“Make it good,” Tommy said, and he heard Techno clear his throat.

“Fine, you brat,” he replied fondly. “I’ll tell you about Icarus.”

“Also known as the wannabe sun fucker,” Wilbur laughed, and Tommy laughed along. Techno rolled his eyes, and continued.

“Now, Icarus didn’t always want to fly towards the Sun. In fact, his story started out…”

The air was warm. The atmosphere was comfortable. Tommy was cuddled up with his skulk, and despite having a fever, he was feeling pretty alright,

And, well, if there was no danger, and if he could sleep, why should he stay awake?

So Tommy drifted off to the steady drone of Techno’s voice, Wilbur’s hair pets, and Dad’s tails lying comfortably over him. He was warm, he was safe, he was with his family, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> whenever snapdragon posts her angsty fic, feel free to come back and read this lmao


End file.
